


Rainy Day Recess Revisited

by Lady_Saddlebred



Series: Lessons They Never Taught Me [39]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Saddlebred/pseuds/Lady_Saddlebred





	Rainy Day Recess Revisited

Title: Rainy Day Recess Revisited

Author: Lady_Saddlebred (cdelapin@yahoo.com)

Archive: Yes, please

Category: Q/O, Alternate Reality

Rating: PG-13

Series: Lessons They Never Taught Me in School (archived)

 

DISCLAIMER: George Lucas owned everything, until he sold it to Disney. We own nothing, just playing in his playground.

 

Special thanks to Katbear and Merry Amelie and Helen, mes betas par excellence! Any mistakes are mine.

 

Previous fics in series (all on AO3 website):  
Early Admission  
Lessons They Never Taught Me in School  
Lessons That Were Never on the Syllabus  
That Which Does Not Go to School  
Rainy Day Recess  
Of Popcorn and Pine Trees  
Fit to Print  
Daffodils  
Spring Cotillion  
Is That a Lightsaber I See Before Me?  
A Pen for Your Thoughts  
When I Was Your Age  
Partners  
Mum’s the Word  
Best Laid Plans  
An Apple for Teacher  
What’s for Supper?  
Pacifier  
Snow Angels  
One Man’s Junk  
May I Have This Dance?  
Four Green Fields  
Too Darned Hot  
Pomp and Circumstances  
Summertime Blues  
Blow the Man Down  
Post-Graduate Studies  
Crossing the Pond  
Moving On  
Picnic in the Park  
Family Matters  
Meeting of the Moms  
Ebony and Ivories  
A Less Than Perfect Storm  
Chicken Soup  
Measuring Up  
The Drinking Game

 

~*~*~*~

 

The sound of the rain pummeling the roof of the brownstone roused Ben from a deep sleep. Even through the sheers at the bedroom windows, he could see it was coming down in buckets. He turned to face the other side of the bed, vaguely surprised to find it empty.

 

He yawned and stretched, remembering another rainy morning, when their relationship was still new and more than a little awkward. Quinn had gotten up early to let the dog out, and Ben had impulsively dashed downstairs to have coffee and breakfast ready before he returned. He’d felt a need to make up for literally running out after their first time together, and to insinuate himself into Quinn’s mind and heart. Hard to believe they were now living together. 

 

He gathered Quinn’s pillow to him, inhaling the pleasant combination of pipe tobacco and herbal shampoo. But after a few minutes, he realized he was also smelling… bacon? No, sausage. And he could hear Quinn whistling downstairs. His stomach growled in anticipation, and he pushed back the covers and reached for his silk dressing gown.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Quinn glanced up as Ben came through the doorway to the kitchen. The emerald silk robe perfectly complemented his auburn hair, and did incredible things to his eyes. Not to mention the way it swirled around his lean thighs. Definitely worth every penny of the impulsive purchase so many months ago. He handed Ben a mug of coffee. “Good morning, love.”

 

Ben sipped appreciatively. “Mmm, morning.” He stepped in for a kiss, then glanced hopefully over at the stove. “Breakfast?”

 

“Just waiting on you,” Quinn replied, moving to dish up scrambled eggs and sausage. “Grab the toast.” He filled two plates and brought them to the bar, already set with utensils and napkins, along with tall glasses of orange juice. “Bloody monsoon out there,” he added, with a disgruntled frown.

 

“Yeah,” Ben agreed, popping up the toasted bread and adding butter and raspberry jam. “Bet Bernie made it quick.”

 

“*Bernini* appreciates the value of a warm home to return to,” Quinn agreed, reflexively correcting the deliberate mangling of the dog’s name. “He’s a clever lad, and most considerate of his poor old master, who positively detests standing out in the rain.”

 

Ben chuckled. “Oh, is *that* why you left County Antrim? If you didn’t like getting rained on, you should have moved to New Mexico.”

 

Quinn poured them both more coffee and then took his seat. “Och, it be a good enough reason for anyone askin’ after it, yeah? Better that than havin’ to take me hoof in me hand and quit me homeland in the dark of night, like so many before me.” 

 

“Aye, ’tis,” Ben cheerfully agreed, digging into his eggs with gusto. 

 

They ate in companionable silence, while Bernini enjoyed a rawhide treat. The rain continued to pour, but the kitchen was cozy and warm. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Ben volunteered to clean up, while Quinn lingered over his coffee. He glanced out the window. “Looks like it’s planning to keep up all day,” he commented. “We can use the rain; it’s been bloody dry this year. Bad for the garden.”

 

Ben nodded from the sink. “Good day to stay inside and veg.”

 

“‘Veg’?” Quinn asked curiously.

 

“You know, lie still, move as little as possible. Like vegetables. You mean a botanist doesn’t know how to veg?” Ben’s grin was contagious.

 

“Ah, I see,” Quinn said, nodding. “Interesting expression. I shall try to remember it for the future.” He stood and brought his empty mug over to the dishwasher. “What do you suggest?”

 

“We could go back to bed,” Ben said thoughtfully. “Watch some TV, or maybe a movie. Anything but work,” he added firmly. “Not allowed. It’s the weekend.”

 

“Yes, boss,” Quinn said obediently. “A movie sounds good. Go find us something suitable for ‘vegging’.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

The two men lolled in the big king-sized bed, ready to watch the flat-screen TV from Ben’s apartment, which now hung over the double dresser. Propped up on extra pillows from the guest room, they made themselves comfortable with an oversized bowl of popcorn and Godiva chocolates. In honor of an afternoon of “vegging”, Quinn had allowed himself to be talked into the silk boxers Ben had surprised him with on their last shopping trip. The feel of the material slipping over his genitals was almost as decadent as the sweets.

 

Ben had broken out the Star Wars deluxe Blu-ray set of the original and prequel trilogies with which Quinn had gifted him the previous year, clearly intending on indoctrinating his partner into George Lucas’ alternate universe. And this time Quinn wasn’t on crutches and hydrocodone from a knee injury, and they could pause it at any time for questions. Subtitles were also a big help to the uninitiated.

 

And if the six earlier films weren’t enough edification, God help him, Ben told him with a grin, he had “The Force Awakens” and “Rogue One” on stand-by. It promised to be a long afternoon.

 

Quinn opted to start with the original trilogy, which he had not yet seen. He vaguely understood that while the events in the first three actually occurred later in the Star Wars timeline, they had been released first, and hopefully would make the prequels a bit easier to follow. He was more than willing to humor his obsessed, but secretly hoped there’d not be a test later.

 

He heard Ben’s regretful sigh as Carrie Fisher first appeared on screen, with Princess Leia’s trademark “honey bun” hairstyle. He, too, had been saddened by her sudden death, followed almost immediately by that of her heartbroken mother. He reached out and gently stroked Ben’s auburn hair, and felt the grateful nod of acknowledgement.  
An

Harrison Ford was well cast as the stereotypical devil-may-care Han Solo. He’d enjoyed him not only in the Indiana Jones serials, but also as Tom Clancy’s Jack Ryan in later films. He found himself chuckling at the sight of the “Wookiee” Chewbacca, remembering his stunned reaction to the costumed behemoth at the Star Wars marathon the year before. The greenhorn protagonist Luke Skywalker reminded him of young Ani, with his aptitude for science and mechanics, and his eagerness to make a name for himself. Sir Alec Guinness as Obi-Wan Kenobi (yes, Ben confirmed, the same Obi-Wan Kenobi portrayed by Ewan McGregor in the prequel trilogy) was a brilliant choice for the aging mentor to the naive young Jedi wannabe, while Darth Vader, magnificently voiced by James Earl Jones, was the epitome of the evil antagonist. 

 

Even though science fiction wasn’t high on Quinn’s list, he found himself enjoying Ben’s unabashed pleasure in the films. The green eyes were riveted on the screen, the chiseled lips mouthing the dialogue right along with the actors. The basic storyline was easy enough to follow. He could even relate, in some small part, to the idea of the Rebel Resistance trying to break free from the evil Empire’s grasp. Not unlike his homeland’s centuries-long struggle to be wholly separate from Mother England. 

 

All in all, a most satisfactory rainy Saturday afternoon, especially with his beautiful lad lying semi-naked beside him.

 

When “A New Hope” came to its predictable ending (the good guys won, of course), Quinn let Bernini outside into the garden to relieve himself. Refreshing their snacks and drinks, they then settled in for the next chapter.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“The Empire Strikes Back” was a good deal darker than its predecessor, and added some new characters and plot twists. Quinn was content to lie back, half watching the film and half watching Ben. The bedspread was littered with popcorn seeds and candy wrappers, and more than a few scattered drops of tea, where too-full cups had been jostled. Nothing insurmountable. 

 

Bernini had accompanied his master back upstairs after his mid-afternoon break, and was now stretched out across the foot of the bed, warming both his humans’ feet as he napped. The explosions from the TV screen barely caused a flicker of an ear. Good thing the bed was big.

 

Wait, had he heard correctly? Darth Vader was Skywalker’s *father*? Truth, or was he just trying to divert his dueling opponent’s attention? Quinn was dumbfounded. That fair-haired moppet had grown into this… *abomination*? How could he have missed that important detail? 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Ben decided it was almost more fun listening to Quinn struggling with the intricacies of the Star Wars universe than watching the films. Having not grown up on the science fiction epic the way he had, it was admittedly a lot to take in. 

 

Of course, the fact that both men were nearly naked under the covers didn’t help Ben’s concentration level, either. Those silk boxers next to him were more than a little distracting.

 

He choked back a laugh when Quinn sat bolt upright in bed, nearly upsetting the bowl of popcorn over both their laps, and demanded to know if Darth Vader really *was* Luke’s father. Bernini barked in alarm and leapt off the bed, ready to defend them against whatever harm his master had identified. 

 

“Yes, it’s true,” Ben affirmed. “Remember Padme? Queen Amidala of the Naboo? She and Anakin got married in ‘Attack of the Clones,’ and she gave birth to twins before she died in ‘Revenge of the Sith’.” 

 

Quinn didn’t reply, too busy calming the agitated dog, who was now blocking the bedroom door against intruders. Ben paused the movie and slipped into the bathroom, chuckling quietly. Quinn had been stoned out of his mind the night of the Star Wars marathon, from an inadvertent combination of oxycodone and Irish whiskey, following a fall in the science building. His commentary had been hilarious, both to Ben and to those seated around them. Ben still couldn’t look Professor Smythe-Wellington in the face without remembering Quinn loudly comparing C-3PO to the visiting English Lit professor. With *jock itch*, no less.

 

~*~*~*~

 

By the time the credits for “Return of the Jedi” rolled, Quinn’s eyes were below half-mast and he appeared to have dozed off. Bernini had reluctantly lain down next to Quinn’s side of the bed, alert for any sign of the elusive intruder. Ben shut off the TV and lay back on his pillows. He reached out to lift a lock of hair from Quinn’s forehead and the older man smiled without opening his eyes.

 

“’M not asleep,” he murmured. 

 

“Of course not,” Ben agreed, sliding into the arms that opened automatically to enfold him. “That must have been Bernini snoring.” He leaned up and kissed Quinn’s cheek. “It’s okay, love. Thanks for indulging me.”

 

“Anytime.” Quinn slid further down under the warm covers, pulling Ben with him. “What do you say to a wee bit of a nap?”

 

“I like the way you think,” Ben said, settling his head onto Quinn’s shoulder and closing his eyes with a contented sigh.

 

Outside, the rain beat a gentle lullaby on the roof.

 

~end~


End file.
